


Tell Me Which Way To Go

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, just the legal wanna one members, nothinf much rly just a short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: Daniel likes to pretend he isn't a college student sometimes.basically a student!daniel and celebrity!ong au lmao





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to @peachyniel on twitter for this suggestion that I wrote on my long flight home lol and @nvrfadingflower for helping <3
> 
> it's a short cute read I hope y'all like it hehe

"Hyung, are you going to Minhyun hyung's party?"

"Is it tonight?"

"Yeah, after finals end."

"I'm not sure."

"Why not hyung?"

Daniel finds himself at lost for an excuse when Woojin asks him that. The boy then smiles with his snaggletooth peeking, patting Daniel's shoulder.

"It's fine if you don't want to, hyung. I know some people just want to sleep for the next 3 days instead of getting blacked out drunk."

Smiling gratefully at his younger friend, Daniel nods. Even though that's not the reason, Daniel still nods enthusiastically like the reason he's bailing on the party is because he's tired.

The truth is, Daniel is in fact tired. He's tired of having to double major his passion, dance, with his mum's demand, business. If he could, he only wants to dance for the rest of his life, not cram months of his business syllabus in one night.

Since this is his second last semester, Daniel wants to spend his end-of-the-semester differently. He usually spends it at any of his friends' parties, but this time he plans on hitting the club alone. There is a club he usually frequents alone, it's an exclusive one students don't normally have access to unless they're chaebols or something. The bouncer and bartender are his dance academy friends from high school who introduced him to the club manager once upon a time. Daniel proves to be a very charming guy - which explains why he's allowed to attend such a club despite not having a single won to his name.

It's not that he hates his friends or anything, but Daniel just needs a change in environment after hanging out with basically the same people for 3 and a half years. For once, he wants to dress in more than just another checkered shirt and ripped jeans.

Putting out a baby blue shirt and black slacks, Daniel stares at his fit and wonders if it looks like he's hitting the office instead of the club. _Well, my concept is a career man._ He puts it on and tucks the shirt in, looking at the mirror with slight distaste towards it. _Yikes, not an office intern_. He untucks the left half of the shirt and unbuttons the two top buttons. He finally smiles to himself at the casual but chic fit he managed to put on. _Yes, office dude too young to make this much money_. He aims to look less like a senior year university student and more like a career man. After hours, though, so he can look a little casual.

Shooting Minhyun a sorry text, Daniel puts on his shoes and heads out for the night. He arrives in the club through the back door, hanging out with the bouncer hyung for a bit. It's a little early as the club usually fills up more towards the night, Daniel chooses to go early so he can get wasted earlier. The last time he came here, alone as always, he managed to be approached by at least 10 different men and women. The bartender, his close friend Jinwoo, calls him the bisexual extraordinaire for this reason alone. It's not Daniel's fault he's built like everyone's dream man - broadest shoulders, long legs, a cute face, a subtle Busan accent. He appreciates it but he needs to be drunk before he can face all that.

"Hyung, hit it." Daniel calls out to his friend and sits at the bar.

Jinwoo turns to stare at him with a 'why are you here' look. "Yah, isn't it the end of your semester? Why aren't you out partying with people your age?"

"That's not fun, hyung." Daniel's face naturally contorts into a wide smile as he leans forward. "I want to spend tonight a little differently this time."

"By partying with rich people who are going to ask you how much is your rate per night?"

"Should I say it's $500? Or is that too low?"

"I'm serious, Daniel-ah."

"I'm not for sale or for rent, hyung. I just want to...enjoy myself and pretend like I'm not just another college student living off of ramen for just one night."

"Suit yourself." Jinwoo pours him a drink and slides it towards him. "You rarely come here but I have customers asking about you, you know."

"Oh my god, am I an urban legend here or something?"

Pretending to hit him with his cocktail shaker, Jinwoo sighs. "They refer to you as that bagel guy with the great ass. Rumor has it you're a _lobbyist_ , which is baffling to me seeing as you still come to me for help regarding your savings."

Enjoying the attention he gets despite coming here once in a blue moon, Daniel drinks his drink chirpily as he listens to his hyung. "That's the beauty of it, hyung. They don't know, and they never will."

By 11 p.m., Daniel is already almost drunk out of his mind. Almost, because he's far from a lightweight. The club is filling up slowly, the usual Friday crowd of business men with women who aren't their wives are filling up the place, along with a few older women who head towards the more private areas of the club. Daniel doesn't pay attention to them as he does date older people, but not that old. He can do 5 years older, but these men twice his age seem to think otherwise. He has managed to swerve three men so far, all of them dressed in suits, polished shoes, and gold watches, approaching him discreetly at the bathroom or at the bar. Jinwoo is always shooting him concerned looks every few seconds, waiting for a distressed look from Daniel before he can butt in and save him.

But Daniel can take care of himself. That's why he trusts himself to be in such a place. He enjoys the attention on himself but it stops there - he doesn't plan on following anyone home or anything. He loves that the songs played doesn't make him want to jump out a window. The playlists is filled with r&b of the bedroom persuasions, his favorite kind.

"Don't tell me someone like yourself is here alone and unaccompanied?"

Daniel grimaces to himself at the overused line he has probably heard more times than he should tonight. He doesn't even have to turn to tell that it's a middle aged dude looking to have a good time. Jinwoo is at the other end of the bar, whipping up drinks for other people but he still takes a few glances at his younger friend out of worry. Daniel shoots back a comforting look at him. He may have drunk more than anyone in this club has, but, as he likes to repeat, he's no lightweight.

"You're right." Daniel answers the older man as he takes a sip of his drink, "I can't possibly be alone and unaccompanied."

When Daniel turns around to face him, the older man is looking satisfied of himself. _I wasn't talking about you, you old pervert,_ Daniel thinks to himself. The older man seems to be thinking otherwise when he says, "Then I can keep you company for the night."

The older man isn't too shabby looking - giving off a vague company owner vibe laced with an exquisite taste for lovers. Daniel chuckles. "What I meant when I said you're right is that I am not alone and unaccompanied."

The man shrugs and leans in closer to say, "But I don't see another person in sight."

Based on this sentence alone, Daniel quickly looks around for a potential escape from this. The older man is already tracing shapes on the bartop dangerously close to Daniel's arm, shooting flirty looks at him.

And then the Adonis walks in.

Daniel spots him from a mile away, walking in wearing a black suit with a striped shirt under. His hair is black and comma styled, an overdone look but it seems fresh on him. It's as if he's made to just look this good. To Daniel's luck, he is walking towards the bar. Daniel stands up - his legs wobblier than he thought it would be - and says, "That's because he's late."

The older man looks dissatisfied but also curious - who could this handsome man's partner be? Daniel doesn't even hesitate to approach the Adonis when he's close enough and immediately links an arm around the man's. The stranger - the name 'Adonis' is really sticking on for Daniel - looks taken aback at first but his anger is replaced with intrigue upon seeing Daniel's red, slightly embarrassed but confident face. It's a face riddled with too many emotions to decipher. A smile, for some reason, appears on his face. Daniel smiles back at him.

"Sorry, but this is my boyfriend," Daniel announces to the older man as he pulls the Adonis closer to him in adoration, "he's never on time but he's _especially_ really late tonight."

A suspicious look appearing on the older man's face worries Daniel. _Is he not convinced? Is this random hottie making it look awkward? Fuck, if I'm forced to sit with this old dude--_

"I'm sorry, babe. I know I said I'll be here by 10, but work dragged on longer than I expected it to. I told them I need to leave to meet you but I already bailed on them last week for our date night."

Stunned, Daniel is unsure if he picked a man he's already been dating but never realized. _Am I that wasted?_ He definitely wouldn't mind, though. The Adonis looks even better up close, his eyes glinting with mischief and the three moles on his cheek adding to his charm. His head is small and he is about Daniel's height. Even so, he's generally smaller than Daniel - to wrap it up nice and easy, he is definitely up Daniel's narrow alley.

The Adonis notices how silent and shocked Daniel is and tilts his head, smiling even wider. Daniel's heart skips a few beats. The stranger adds, "Come on, babe. You can forgive me this once, right? I'll make it up to you however you want me to, really."

Daniel's face heats up as the Adonis links an arm around his waist and pulls him even closer with their faces barely inches apart. The stranger stares at his lips and whispers, "Does my boyfriend have a name?"

"D-Daniel." Daniel immediately answers as his eyes swims in the Adonis' dark ones. "Kang Daniel."

The Adonis smirks and repeats Daniel's name under his breath. His face inches even closer when he asks, "And you know mine right?"

For a second, Daniel does believe he accidentally picked out a man he has been dating all this time and never knew. He tilts his head a little and forces his brain to do some work and hopefully come up with a name for this face. Biting his lip, Daniel shakes his head and says, "You look familiar, though?"

The stranger lets go of Daniel's waist and lets out a cute laugh before sitting at the bar. It's only after he's released that Daniel realizes how strong the hold was. He also realizes that the older man from earlier is gone - probably for some time already. He stumbles back to his seat right next to the Adonis and is unable to hide his red face anymore.

"I'm a bit disappointed you don't know me, but that's okay." The stranger smiles at him. Jinwoo approaches him with a drink ready, which means the man frequents the club often. He looks at Daniel and asks, "Does this remind you of anything?"

Daniel's fake boyfriend then pretends to hold up a gun and says in a weird accent, "I may be a rookie but I'm a rookie with a gun."

Daniel holds up both hands, playing along with it. He smiles and shrugs. "Doesn't ring any bells. Also, what accent was that?"

The man sighs and drinks his drink. He turns to face Daniel and holds out a hand as he answers, "I'm Ong Seongwoo. And that was a Busan accent."

Daniel shakes his - very soft - hands and asks, "I'm from Busan and that was not a Busan accent. What is your job, Ong-sshi? You get to carry a gun...are you a cop?"

"Well, I'm sorry for the bad accent and no I don't--" Seongwoo sighs and lets out a soft laugh. "That's okay. Just know that my name is Ong Seongwoo. Not Hong Seongwoo, not Gong Seong--"

"Ong Seongwoo. Got it." Daniel cuts him off with a chirpy smile.

"Good." Seongwoo sips his drink as he finds himself unable to stop watching Daniel. The blonde is obviously drunk judging by his red face, but he's quite collected and calm. Seongwoo asks, "What are you doing here alone, anyway?"

"Why do people always ask me that?" Daniel scoffs. "Aren't you alone as well?"

"Yeah, I'm alone too." Seongwoo chuckles. "But only because I like to drink alone sometimes."

"I hate drinking alone." Daniel grimaces cutely while shaking his head, earning a big smile from Seongwoo. "But I do it sometimes because I'm tired of...people."

"Can I drink with you?"

"Be my guest."

They both sit in silence as the club plays a recent r&b songs Daniel spent days crafting a choreography to. He sways to the beat with a cocktail in his hand (Jinwoo has been slowly giving him milder drinks) but stops when he realizes Seongwoo has been staring at him this whole time.

"Stop staring at me." Daniel pouts and puts his drink down to hold his ears. He shyly laughs and says, "I must look so stupid right now, all red."

Shaking his head, Seongwoo pulls Daniel's hands down and says, "No, it makes you cuter. Like a giant...peach."

"My friends say that too!" Daniel points out excitedly, referring to his many peach dolls from many birthdays. "Even my professors say so."

"Oh? You're a college student?" Seongwoo looks shocked at the revelation, but his face displays a pleasant smile right after. "Could've fooled me."

Hitting his forehead with his palm, Daniel sighs. "Yeah, I am. I wasn't supposed to be a 'student' tonight but," he puts both hands up in surrender, "you got me."

"No one _got_ you, you outed yourself." Seongwoo corrects him and laughs. He nudges Daniel's cheek softly with his knuckles and says, "But you do look like a student from the neck up."

Daniel shrugs at this and downs his drink. That's where the bagel boy name came from after all - his cute face that doesn't match his body.

"So you're here to drink with the people you don't usually see at college parties?" Seongwoo asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Nodding, Daniel answers, "Yeah, rich old people and pointlessly good looking people like you."

"Are you saying my good looks are pointless?"

"What could you possibly do with all that handsome?"

Smiling at how much drunker Daniel is getting by the second, Seongwoo sighs. He wants to tell Daniel who he is, but he finds himself asking: _where's the fun in that?_

"Do your friends know you're here?" Seongwoo asks, averting the question. "Or is this your secret little place?"

"No, my friends have a party going on right now." Daniel shrugs and adds, "But even if they knew about this club, I don't think they'd know how to get in."

"And how did _you_ get in?"

"I have a lot of friends." Daniel winks. He would ask Seongwoo how _he_ got in, but just concludes by himself that the man might be a model of some sort.

"I've never been to a college party." Seongwoo suddenly remarks, scooting closer towards Daniel. "Is it as fun as they make it out to be?"

"It's alright. It's nice if you're with your friends, because then you don't have to be worried about getting wasted." Daniel tells him, recalling all the parties he's even been in. "But your embarrassing moments will forever be on Facebook, that's for sure."

"Take me to one." Seongwoo asks immediately. He's only known Daniel for a few minutes, but he already knows he wants to get away from this boring club with this college student fronting as an office worker.

Laughing, Daniel shakes his head. "You look too fancy for one."

"Why not? I'm a college-aged guy too."

Daniel stares at the man and realizes that they might just be the same age. He throws his hands up and mutters, "I guess."

"How about tonight?"

"Huh?"

"You said your friends are having a party right now."

"Yeah, but--"

"Come on, Daniel. Please?" Seongwoo puts on his best puppy face, something he has been perfecting lately. It proves to be effective when Daniel sighs dejectedly.

"Fine, but how do I explain how we met?" Daniel asks, already feeling annoyed at the impending questions regarding his whereabouts and outfit. "I usually show up solo wearing sweatpants."

Laughing at the secret only Daniel is unaware of, Seongwoo holds his hand and excitedly stands up. "I'll take care of it, don't worry. Let's go crash a college party!"

Giving the directions to Minhyun's apartment, Daniel fidgets nervously in the passenger seat of Seongwoo's above than average car. Seongwoo didn't have much to drink so he is still able to drive, while Daniel is already getting a little sick from the short car ride. When they arrive, he steps out the car and tells himself to stop drinking - though he knows he is about to anyways.

"Is this the place?" Seongwoo asks, looking up at the only apartment house on the 5th floor with people on the balcony smoking and talking. Music can be faintly heard, making Seongwoo excited. He holds Daniel's hands and asks, "Are you okay?"

Standing up straight once he finds his balance once more, Daniel nods. He pulls Seongwoo with him wordlessly towards the elevator all while praying silently that the boys would be too drunk to notice their entrance.

Except they're not. And everyone in the house have their attention focused towards the door.

Daniel has the keys to Minhyun's place because he comes over a lot, so he planned on making a quiet entry but for some inexplicable reason, the whole house turned silent once they noticed who's at the door.

"Daniel? I thought Woojin said you were planning to sleep instead of--" Minhyun's words are cut short when he realizes who's beside Daniel, holding the blonde's hand. "Ong Seongwoo?!"

"Is that really him?"

"Wait, why is Daniel here with him?"

"Is that why he bailed on us?"

"I won't blame him, it's Ong Seongwoo."

"Fuck, he looks better in real life."

Internally groaning, Daniel is already tired. He doesn't know why his friends are more excited at the sight of his new friend - or the fact that they know his name. He kind of wishes that if they're going to be this shocked, it would at least be because of him.

"Hi, I'm Ong Seongwoo." Seongwoo greets the people in the house, bowing politely. He grips on Daniel's hands a little tightly, excited. "Daniel told me his friends are having a party and I told him I wanted to come. Hope you guys don't mind."

"Of course not!" Jisung exclaims, appearing from behind Minhyun after gawking at Seongwoo longer than one is supposed to. He shoots Daniel a threatening look and asks, "Daniel, you never told me you're friends with _the_ Ong Seongwoo?"

Shrugging, Daniel asks, "Why would that be of any importance?"

Stage whispering, Jisung answers, "I don't know, because he's a really famous dude and you show up hours late to our party with him in hand?"

Daniel looks down and realizes that they're still holding hands - with their fingers interlocked and all that. He looks up to find Seongwoo smiling at him. Daniel asks, "You're famous?"

Everyone in the house collectively groans at this, some even looking away because of how out of touch Daniel can be sometimes. Seongwoo laughs at this and nods slowly. "Sort of? I was in a drama last fall."

"The rookie detective with Gong Hyojin - I love that show." Sungwoon butts in, expressing his love out of nowhere.

A realization dawns upon Daniel as he asks, "Was that why you acted like you had a gun?"

Seongwoo nods amusedly as Daniel's friends laugh at this. "I thought you might've watched the show and recognized me."

"Well!" Jaehwan exclaims and puts a friendly arm around Seongwoo, pulling him away from Daniel. "Daniel's friends are our friends, and friends party together!"

Jisung shoots Seongwoo a look to apologize for how embarrassing Jaehwan is being, but Seongwoo doesn't mind - in fact, he's enjoying this. He says, "Sure, where are the drinks?"

As the house cheers him on for being a good sport, Daniel is still standing at the same spot he was standing with Seongwoo earlier, unmoved. He laughs and claps at how Seongwoo is taking soju shots too fast and then groaning at how he regrets it. Daniel chooses to lounge on the couch instead with Woojin and Jihoon who are playing a soccer game on the PlayStation in matching pink sweaters. He falls asleep a few minutes after, earning a scolding from Jihoon for hoarding the space on the couch. He sleeps there anyways, enjoying the company of his friends.

 

 

 

"You're supposed to be my date tonight, how dare you fall asleep?"

Daniel jerks awake and almost butts heads with the person who whispered in his ears. He sits up and sees a grinning Seongwoo squatting by the couch.

"You were having fun so I didn't want to interfere. I had too much to drink earlier anyways." Daniel explains as he rubs his head. Seongwoo sits next to him, which earns another scolding from the two pink sausages playing the console game.

"The couch is too small for this big guy!" Jihoon exclaims and playfully nudges Daniel.

"Yeah, get a room!" Woojin adds.

Seongwoo laughs at how cute the two boys are and pulls Daniel closer to him so they can have more space. He then explains, "I was having fun, but I think your friends got drunk faster than I could."

Daniel turns around to see his older friends in the kitchen, definitely drunk. Jisung and Sungwoon are attempting to cook something, while Jaehwan and Minhyun are slow dancing to their own singing. Daniel looks away in embarrassment and says, "I don't know them."

"They're such a fun bunch, I don't know why you choose to drink alone in that club instead."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have met you. Right?" Daniel says, resting his head on Seongwoo's shoulder cutely. Seongwoo chuckles and nods at this, leaning his head against Daniel's. They stay like this for a while, the soothing voice of Jaehwan and Minhyun weirdly calming them.

"Hey," Seongwoo lifts his head and faces Daniel, forcing him to face him as well. "How about a proper date?"

"What?"

"What part of that didn't you get?"

"I don't know, the whole thing?"

Daniel knows his ears are playing with him - this handsome man can't possibly be asking him out on a date. Not only does he know that Daniel is just a college student and not the stock broker everyone in the club thinks he is, but he has also met Daniel's many embarrassing friends. There is no way in hell that he would--

"I'm serious, I really want to take you out." Seongwoo tells him, his face genuinely excited at the idea. "Kang Daniel, please say something. Don't just stare at me catatonically like that."

Snapping himself out of the state, Daniel clears his throat. "Uh...but why? All I did tonight was embarrass myself in every way possible."

Smiling widely, Seongwoo is sure his face right now is as red as Daniel's ears but he can't help it - he's with the cutest boy he's ever met. "You're adorable, Daniel. I like you."

Daniel goes quiet again, his face turning red alongside his ears. Jihoon and Woojin let out a joint groan as one of them says, "Just say yes and stop hogging the couch, hyung!"

The rest of the night passes as a blur after Daniel exclaims a loud 'yes' and insists on drinking even more. The party decidedly ends at about 3 in the morning when Minhyun and Jaehwan are both passed out on the couch hugging each other after the pink sausages went to sleep. Jisung and Sungwoon went home earlier before they're too wasted to move, a smart decision made by Jisung after he sobered up a little.

Daniel and Seongwoo are both in the kitchen when they realize that the house has turned quiet with everyone gone or asleep. Daniel sits on the kitchen top and Seongwoo stands between his legs, his arms circling Daniel's waist.

"I think I'll head home now." Seongwoo announces, leaning forward to catch Daniel's lips.

Daniel backs away and says, "Don't be crazy, you can't drive."

Disappointed that his kiss was rejected, Seongwoo sighs. "I already sneaked out tonight, if my manager found out I didn't even come back home he'll flip."

Groaning, Daniel whines, "Wouldn't it be better if you're not, like, famous or anything."

The actor laughs at this because he was certain people only love him because he's famous. And now there's Kang Daniel, the oblivious college student who wants Seongwoo all to himself.

Seongwoo loves it, obviously.

"Fine, fine. I'll stay over but he'll be calling me at 6 for a photo shoot later." Seongwoo gives in, pulling Daniel closer to him. Daniel pouts at this but gives in and comes closer to him anyways. A smile forms on Seongwoo's face as he asks, "Now will you let me kiss you?"

Daniel doesn't know why he's trying to hide his smile - he can't even if his life depended on it. A big grin breaks out on his face as he nods, his hands fidgeting nervously under his thighs. He has never met such a handsome guy - let alone be able to kiss one. Sure, he's friends with good looking people like Minhyun and Jihoon, but even they don't come close to how Seongwoo makes him feel.

As Seongwoo leans in closer slowly, Daniel tries to still his beating heart. Softly, the actor plants a soft kiss on Daniel's lips which are as soft as he had expected. Seongwoo starts with a peck and then slowly parts his lips. Daniel parts his too, kissing back just as softly. Their kiss seem to be soft and easy, flowing naturally like they've been kissing for ages. Daniel finds his hand going up to hold Seongwoo by the nape, navigating their kiss. Seongwoo hands moves the opposite way, resting on his butt. They both taste like alcohol, but neither of them seem to mind as their tongues move against each other so well that they can't believe this is only kissing. It's as if all the kisses they've ever had before this never happened.

When Seongwoo finally pulls back to catch a breath, Daniel bites his lip and wonders if that really happened. He kissed Ong Seongwoo. This supposedly famous actor kissed him. They kissed. 

"So, um, are there any bedrooms we can crash in this house?"

A mischievous smile forms on Seongwoo's face as he asks this, his hands still resting comfortably on Daniel's ass. A knowing smile on his face, Daniel jumps off the counter top and pulls Seongwoo's hand, saying, "Minhyun is with Jaehwan on the couch, so let's steal his room for the night."


	2. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since y'all asked and my hands slipped anyways...
> 
> it's the closest i can get to writing smut lmao it's just a short thing i thought might be cute
> 
> in honor of our slate boy's birthday!

“Can I at least-” Daniel fumbles with the keys in one hand while the other is holding Seongwoo by the waist as the actor is attempting to kiss every inch of his face. “I have to– I need to open the door first. We can’t do this in the hallway.”

When Daniel finally succeeds in finding the right key, he discovers that his door isn’t even locked. The both of them stare at the door and then at each other. “Yah, that’s so dangerous.” Seongwoo tells him, finally letting go of his face.

“I was late for the date, okay. I must’ve gotten too excited and forgot to lock the door.” Daniel excuses himself and walks in with Seongwoo in tow. 

It’s been a month since their first date and they’ve lost track of how many dates they’ve had. It ranged from fancy restaurants to convenience store runs, planned and on impulse. Tonight has been planned solely by Daniel as it is none other than Seongwoo’s birthday, but it’s nothing surprising as the younger has usually been the one to pick places to eat at since he loves eating. Seongwoo had almost forgotten his own birthday if it wasn’t for Daniel who asked him what he wanted for his 22nd during the dinner. The answer to the question is and always will be very predictable, but Daniel was surprised it managed to cut their date short.

The moment he closes his apartment home door and locks it, Daniel gets shoved against the door by his impatient date. Seongwoo has both hands around Daniel’s waist as he kisses him with all the vigor he couldn’t earlier. He lightly bites the younger’s bottom lip and then proceeds to trail kisses from his jaw to his neck. Daniel puts both arms around Seongwoo’s neck, slightly scrunching the fabric he’s clutching on. He feels Seongwoo sucking on the skin on his neck and knows that the actor is trying to make his mark there.

“Don’t…” Daniel whines, squirming.

“Why not?” Seongwoo asks, not stopping.

“It’s a hassle to cover it.”

“Then don’t cover it.”

A smile appears on Seongwoo’s face at the thought of warding people away from his boyfriend with this hickey.  _Boyfriend_. Seongwoo pulls away suddenly, shocked at his own brain for conjuring that title out of nowhere.  _Boyfriend? You’ve only had sex with him a few times, and this is, what, only your 5th proper date? What if all this is just a fling to him? Oh my god Seongwoo, you’re so delusion–_

“Is something wrong?” Daniel asks with both hands holding the older’s cheeks. He smiles and says, “I-I don’t mind if you want to give me hickeys all over my neck, I can wear a turtle neck or something.”

Boring his eyes into Daniel’s, Seongwoo asks, “Do you…like me?”

Blinking a few times, Daniel wonders if he heard right. “Ong-sshi, I’m pretty sure I said ‘I love you’ the first night we met. On Minhyun’s bed.”

His worries dissipating, Seongwoo’s face breaks into a huge grin. The grin then morphs into a smirk as his hands find their way towards the front of Daniel’s shirt. As he unbuttons it slowly, he mutters, “I have to say, your shirt spoils the fun a little because you’ve exposed half your body to everyone.”

Seongwoo is, of course, referring to the sheer shirt Daniel is wearing. It’s a shirt he mistakenly bought online a few months ago (he missed the ‘sheer’ part and was shocked to find that his nipples can be seen when he first put it on) and never found the occasion to wear such a shirt until Jisung hid all his other shirts, leaving him with no choice but to wear it to the date tonight.  _It’s his birthday so you must spice it up a little_ , Jisung reasoned and was met with a gasp from him. Daniel tried his best to hide it with a jacket, but forgot about it when he took it off upon entering the restaurant. Seongwoo almost spilled the expensive champagne he was pouring.

“Says the guy who wanted to end the date early because the shirt was too distracting.”

“Well, it felt like the date went to the next stage already when you appeared wearing this.”

The moment he finishes unbuttoning the shirt, he steps back a little and marvels at the art that is Daniel’s chiseled abs. Pulling a ‘not bad’ face, Seongwoo nods and says, “You continue to surprise me at every turn.” He slowly slides the shirt off Daniel’s broad shoulders and tilts his head as he unashamedly ogles at every inch of the blonde’s figure.

Daniel is confident with his body, but even he isn’t save from Seongwoo’s intimidating eyes. He looks at his body as well, wondering if it’s impressive enough. He doesn’t dance to build his body, but it just so happens to be an added bonus. When he looks up, he finds that Seongwoo is still staring at his body.

“We’ve…had sex a number of times…” Seongwoo sighs, tracing his fingers along Daniel’s abs. “But your body still baffles me. You need to go shirtless more often.”

“Oh.” Daniel chuckles, finally finding an explanation as to why Seongwoo is so stunned. Before he could explain that he can’t just walk around shirtless, his lips are shut by Seongwoo’s. The actor wraps his arms around Daniel’s waist and pulls him towards the couch nearby. Seongwoo then pushes Daniel on the couch dramatically, throwing the younger boy into a laughing fit. Making a show out of taking his shirt off, Seongwoo sings his own background music as he unbuttons his shirt. He finds himself too ecstatic to be sleeping with such a handsome guy - for the umpteenth time. The first time was amazing, but they were both drunk and tired so it was short-lived. The second time was sober but rushed after their first date so they…did it in the car. The third time was somehow in Minhyun’s room again - no one remembers how it happened. The fourth and many times after that…has had quite a few variations. This time they’re both (mostly) sober, looking at their best, and the lights are on so it is  _definitely_  one for the books. Seongwoo won’t let anything ruin tonight.

Jumping on the couch on top of Daniel, Seongwoo straddles his hips. Having had enough of the kisses, Seongwoo immediately palms Daniel’s growing erection and earns a loud moan from the boy. Daniel closes his eyes as the actor tries to push him to the edge. His hands fumblingly trying to stop the evil hand on his dick, Daniel holds Seongwoo’s wrist and attempts to stop it.

Shaking his head and muttering ‘bad boy’, Seongwoo grabs Daniel’s hands and puts it above his head. Leaning forward, Seongwoo warns, “If we’re doing this, you’ll have to behave, Daniel-ah.”

Nodding his head, Daniel tries to breathe calmly as the palm returns on his crotch. His voice shakes and his back arches a little as he moans, “Seongwoo-ah…help me…”

“H-help you?” Seongwoo asks, acting confused. He unbuttons and unzips Daniel’s pants slowly, pretending to not understand what he meant.

“Yeah…help me…like that…” Daniel’s soft moans turns into purrs, which sends shiver down Seongwoo’s spine. A mischievous look appears once more on his face as he pulls Daniel’s pants down, throwing it across the room. Taking Daniel’s length out of his boxers, Seongwoo wastes no time and starts stroking it since it’s already wet from the precum.

“W-wait, n-no…it’s your birthday.” Daniel suddenly protests when he remembers the occasion and tries to stop Seongwoo’s hands but the older man puts his hands back above his head.

“Exactly, it’s my birthday.” Seongwoo points out and winks at him. “So I get to do what I want.”

Excited at the prospect of how this night could turn out, Daniel smiles and relaxes on the couch as his dick gets the handjob treatment. Seongwoo slides down the couch and smirks, positioning himself above Daniel’s dick. They both lock eyes and share a knowing look, knowing what’s about to go down. (Seongwoo. Seongwoo is about to go down.)

And then they hear the toilet flush. 

The both of them stay in their positions, frozen and unable to think as they hear what is unmistakably the sound of someone using the bathroom. They stare at the bathroom which is right next to the living room, waiting for someone to appear and see if they imagined it collectively.

When a figure finally steps out, Seongwoo is unable to even react properly before he gets kicked in the face by Daniel. The younger man didn’t mean it, of course. He sees Jihoon coming out of the bathroom and realizes he has his whole  _dick out_ , sending him into panic mode as he flips himself and falls off the couch. The accidental kick isn’t even strong, but Seongwoo falls on his back and lets out a pained groan. 

“Oh wow, I wonder what was going on.” Jihoon asks monotonously, pretending like he didn’t hear the loud moaning and begging earlier. Also effectively pretending like Daniel isn’t standing there naked with just a hand cupping his crotch.

Rubbing his face in pain, Seongwoo stands up and looks at the intruder who ruined what was a perfectly smooth running journey towards getting his knob wet. He recognizes Jihoon as one of the pink sausages from the party a month ago, one of Daniel’s friends he has been a little too busy to meet. 

Jihoon looks at them and smiles. “What a sight. Can I take a picture? I would like to frame it up at Minhyun hyung’s place. I heard he knows about you guys doing it in his room twice–”

“Yah!” Daniel exclaims and throws a nearby magazine at the laughing Jihoon. “What are you doing in my house?”

“I needed to use the bathroom urgently.”

“And you had to use the one in my home?!”

“I was on the way home and your place is the closest to me at the time.”

As Daniel patiently sighs, Seongwoo chuckles at how nonchalant Jihoon seems which means this isn’t a weird thing among his circle of friends. Jihoon shrugs and picks up his bag that he left by the door which the two lovers obviously missed because they were too busy sucking each other’s faces. Bowing politely but ironically, Jihoon holds his laughter until he’s out the door of the house. Daniel and Seongwoo are still standing around the couch when they hear Jihoon laughing as he walks towards the elevator.

“I’m so sorry.” Daniel sighs and sits on the couch with a huff. “I should remember to lock my door.”

Smiling at how odd but perfectly alright it is to see Daniel sitting on the couch naked, Seongwoo walks over to him and straddles his thighs. Daniel gladly receives him and wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s slender waist. Seongwoo cups his cheeks with both hands and says, “I’ve decided.”

“On what?”

“What I want for my birthday.”

“I thought you said–”

“Sex is a given, okay. It would’ve happened either way.”

“Then what do you want for your birthday?”

“To, uh,” Seongwoo bites his lower lip and fiddles with the necklace hanging around Daniel’s neck. “Be your boyfriend…maybe?”

A moment of silence ensues. Seongwoo gulps painfully. He quickly breaks the quiet air and adds, “Fuck, it doesn’t have to be right now. You can think about it first or, I don’t know, tell me if you don’t wanna–”

“I already have your name saved in my phone with three emojis next to it, so I think I’m way ahead of you.” Daniel remarks, laughing at his own inclination towards assuming things easily. He has been addressing Seongwoo to Jisung as his boyfriend for weeks now. “Now can we please resume where we left off? I’m still naked in case you forgot.”

Grinning, Seongwoo dives in for a kiss and thinks to himself,  _Best. Birthday. Gift. Ever._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter @ defseongwoo if you ever wanna fight
> 
> or talk about ongniel and wanna one


End file.
